Objetivo
by Lilith Faye
Summary: Roy tem objetivos a cumprir e Risa espera por ele


- Grumman, realmente acho que o senhor deve ser aposentar. Afinal na sua idade, um herói merece descansar.

- Ora, ora, Roy-kun. E não me diga, vai dizer que devo deixá-lo como meu sucessor.

- Eu seria a escolha ideal. Sou um herói, trouxe paz ao leste e sou quase da família.

- Diga isso pra minha neta, então. Sabe o quanto eu gostaria que realmente se casasse com ela.

Roy fez uma careta, afinal, seria possível que existisse alguém que dobrasse a tenente Riza Hawkeye?

- Xeque-mate, Roy-kun, parece que essa eu ganhei.

Saiu do seu costumeiro jogo com o agora Führer Grumman, o avô materno de Riza. A mesma Riza que o esperava com cara de poucos amigos do lado de fora com sua postura militar, seus cabelos novamente curtos e seus olhos apertados em desaprovação.

- Com todo o respeito senhor, acho que vir aqui sempre que consegue fugir de mim é um pouco demais. Afinal, o que conversa tanto com o Führer?

- Sobre as minhas tentativas de tomar o lugar dele.

Riza suspirou, mas internamente estava contente, sempre tinha adorado o modo como ele era determinado, desde a época em que os dois eram apenas adolescentes. Ela podia se lembrar daquele jovem orgulhoso, arrogante, que pensava poder mudar o mundo... Bom, ele não amadureceu muito desde aquela época. Roy entrou no carro e Riza estava servindo como motorista.

Roy também estava perdido em lembranças enquanto sua tenente o levava para casa, lembrava-se de quando ele tinha começado a treinar com o pai dela.

oOoOoOo

Tinha sido um garoto muito rebelde e incontrolável, mas com notável talento para alquimia. Ouviu falar de um alquimista renomado e viúvo e de sua filha e depois de muito esforço conseguiu ser seu aprendiz. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi: o mestre parecia um pouco doente e a segunda coisa foi: a filha dele era realmente linda.

Sendo criada sem mãe ela não era a mais feminina das garotas, mas tinha uma determinação que impressionava. Roy nem se surpreendeu quando soube que o mestre ensinou a filha a atirar.

Quando tinham 15 anos Riza trouxe o primeiro namorado para casa. Roy o odiou, achou que era mauricinho e arrogante e disse isso a ele durante o jantar. Eles brigaram o rapaz teria sido torrado se o mestre não tivesse impedido e Roy acabou com um olho roxo.

Depois de o rapaz ter ido embora começou o sermão:

- Você continua sendo uma criança! Usando alquimia contra um pobre rapaz? – Roy tentou se defender, mas foi impedido – não diga nada! Mas o que deu em você?

- Aquele almofadinha não merece a Riza, o senhor como pai deveria tentar protegê-la!

O mestre quase riu.

- Garoto... Espere, vou pedir pra Riza cuidar de você.

Roy gelou.

- Ela vai me matar!

- Sim, reze pra que ela faça isso rapidamente.

Riza entrou pisando duro e cuidou do olho de Roy como se na verdade quisesse arrancá-lo fora.

- Agora ninguém mais vai querer sair comigo. Tudo porque o aprendiz do meu pai é megalomaníaco. Você não tinha esse direito Mustang!

- Não importa. Você não precisa que esses mauricinhos convidem você. Eles não te merecem.

- Ah. Então quem merece? Um alquimista que não vai dar a mínima pra mim e que vai viver só pela alquimia como você e o meu pai.

- Sim! Digo, não! Eu não te deixaria de lado só porque sou alquimista.

Riza tremeu.

- Não prometa o que não pode cumprir Mustang. Você não é o tipo de homem que deseja apenas ter uma família e viver. Você sempre vai querer mais.

Roy se levantou.

- Eu prometo. Por favor, espere. Eu vou cumprir meus objetivos e então voltarei pra me casar com você.

Riza corou e saiu.

- Quem iria querer casar com você, Mustang?

oOoOoOo

Mas ela esperou. Porém, quando ele voltou não era o que ela esperava. O pai morreu depois de falar com ele.

No enterro pouca gente compareceu. Ninguém sabia o que ia acontecer com a filha desamparada daquele homem estranho e ao lado dela estava apenas o alquimista federal bonito.

Riza revelou o segredo da alquimia de fogo.

- Não sei se usarei isso.

- Mas você sempre quis saber. Meu pai me disse que só devia mostrar pra quem eu confiasse e eu confio e, apesar de tudo, confio em você.

- Eu digo que talvez o mestre estivesse certo e eu não deveria ser um alquimista federal. Talvez eu deva me tornar só um pesquisador.

- O que está dizendo?

- Eu quero cumprir a minha promessa. Não posso te deixar sozi...

Recebeu um tapa.

- Quem pensa que eu sou? Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim ou que cumpra uma promessa infantil! Vá embora, e se quiser voltar, volte vitorioso. Não quero um homem infeliz.

- Mas Riza...

- Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha. Vá e talvez possa me encontrar mais cedo do que imagina.

oOoOoOo

E ela estava certa. Eles se encontraram muito antes do que ele imaginava. E depois da guerra a infância e as promessas já pareciam mais distantes do que nunca.

oOoOoOo

- Porque foi pra lá? Porque não me disse?

- Acho que o seu idealismo me contagiou e depois que o meu pai morreu eu fiquei com um certo parente que é do exercito. E acabou acontecendo.

- Não devia. – riu – mas quando eu ouvi falar de olhos de águia eu sabia que era você.

- Riza. Eu vou pedir que você venha comigo.

- O que quer?

- Eu vou chegar ao topo desse país e proteger todos e Ishbal não vai se repetir. – a luz dos olhos dele era intensa – você cuidará das minhas costas... Tenente?

- Não preciso nem responder. Coronel.

oOoOoOo

Mas tudo era passado. Agora ele estava mais perto do que nunca dos seus objetivos e ela continuava guardando as suas costas.

Chegaram ao hotel onde Roy estava hospedado. Riza saiu e abriu a porta para o superior.

- É humilhante uma mulher abrir a porta pra um homem.

- Somos superior e subordinado, senhor. Tenha uma boa noite – ia voltar ao carro quando seu braço foi agarrado – deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor?

- Não me chame de senhor agora, já terminou o seu turno e o meu também... Eu nunca me esqueci da promessa, Riza.

Houve alguns segundos de silencio.

- Eu também não – Riza sorriu – mas agora minha ambição mudou.

Entrou no carro e ligou o motor deixando um Roy estupefato para trás. Mas antes de sair olhou para o superior.

- Agora, eu não aceito nada menos que um Führer, Roy.

E acelerou.

Roy entrou sorrindo e o porteiro percebeu.

- Namorada nova, General Mustang?

- Minha futura esposa – suspirou – mas a família dela é tão complicada. Fiquei num beco sem saída.

- Mulheres...

- Mas essa vale muito à pena.

Não sei se bate com a história da Riza e do Roy. Mas eu gostei assim.


End file.
